The Weirdest Ninja's on Earth
by LanternLover23
Summary: Ken, Fin, and Alan, three best friends, get sent to the Ninjago World. What is in store for them there? Romance? Adventure? Magic? Tragedy? Hurt? Family? How about comedy?
1. Prologue, my OCs

***crawls out from behind desk* I live! Heehee… anyway, I have three OCs, the N-dings, who are called that because all their names end in n. N-dings. Endings. Get it? No. Fine. Be that way.**

**Anyway, this is just to describe them… then I start the story, where they get sucked into the Ninjago world.**

* * *

Name: Fin

Gender: Boy

Age: Teen

Eyes: Greenish grey

Hair: Pale blond and longly reahces shoulders, straight like Lloyd's (not when he's a kid, as a grown up. That hairstyle)

Appearance: Tall, skinny and pale. Wears a black shirt with a skeleton on it and the words "The Undead." [just some band I made up], black skinny jeans, black shoes, a strange green bracelet on his let wrist and has headphones over his neck.

Personality: Despite is "emo" appearance, he is crazy and fun but also creepy. Say random creepy things and is crazy. He lives by the trio's motto: "We're weird and we're proud of it!"

Likes: Porcelain Dolls (make fun of him and you will be in a world of pain), creepy pastas, horror movies, hanging out with Alan and Ken.

Dislikes: People who make fun of him, people who dub him emo and Alan when he's in Rage Mode. [see Alan's profile below]

* * *

Name: Alan

Gender: Boy

Age: Teen

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: Curly mop of light brown locks that spike in different directions

Appearance: Short and skinny, wears a sweatshirt that says, "The Apocalypse is coming: Buy Gold" in white letters (the shirt is blue), jeans, black sneakers and dark blue fingerless gloves.

Personality: Three words.. Video… Game… Fanatic.. Nows almost everything about all video games, which comes in handy in battle, but his obsession may be unhealthy. He brings up a video game in conversation whenever he has an opening. Does impressions of characters.

Likes: Video Games, looking at anime memes, hanging out with Fin and Ken

Dislikes: Ramen, fire, when Fin turns 'creeper'. (he starts acting more paranormal creepy than usual.). Also, he hates losing. (he has an alternate personality where he goes into 'Rage Mode' where he starts destroying everything and gets really mad just because he lost something)

* * *

Name: Ken

Gender: Boy

Age: Teen

Hair: Spiky dark brown

Appearance: Wears a black Naruto shirt with the Uzumaki swirl (look it up), jeans, black sneakers, has a chain thingy on his pant pocket, has a weapon pouch on his pant leg that holds shruriken and kunai. (throwing stars and knives)

Personality: Happy go lucky, random, anime obsession, otaku, scary, and I MEAN DEADLY WHEN MAD.

Likes: Anime, manga, ramen, soda, TV, movies, imitating accents, looking at anime memes with Alan.

Dislikes: Quiet boring things, (will always say something random to break the ice), Alan's Rage Mode and Fin's Creeper.

* * *

**And that's it for now. Story will be out soon, I promise.**


	2. Never Wish Live In a TV Show

**Okay… *jumps up from tombstone* I LIIVE! Haha, anyway, I finally decided to update due to the fact I already have my OCs laid out and one review. AWESOME! **

* * *

"Uh.. where exactly are we going again?" Fin asked hesitantly as his friends Ken and Alan dragged him to a room through their apartment complex. They stopped at room 190. Alan's room.

"Where are we going?" said Fin again, louder and more forceful. Ken and Alan flinched.

Ken smiled sadistically and said creepily, "TO YOUR DEMISE."

Fin just stood in silence before yelling, "COOL!"

Ken and Alan anime sweat dropped. That was supposed to creep him out. Not make him happier.

They pushed opening the door, revealing Alan's apartment, walls plastered in Video Game Posters, an Xbox, Playstation, Kinect, and other electronics. He had one desk, a huge TV and clothes were all over the floor. There was also one bed in the right corner of the room.

"To see this." He turned on the TV and Ninjago, Ken and Alan's favorite show, was on. Ken eyes widened. "THIS SHOW IS FREAKING AWESOME!"

They sat down, Fin hesitantly plopping himself down next to them.

They went through the first season and second season, wide eyed.

"THIS. IS. FREAKING. AWESOME!" Fin , imitating Ken, suddenly yelled, making Ken and Alan snap out of their stupor.

"I wish I lived there!" Fin said excitedly.

"IKR?!" (not in text talk, he said it the right way), yelled Alan, and Ken added just by nodding.

A vortex appeared out of nowhere, and in a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

They appeared to be in… WHAT THE- NINJAGO?

Of course, Fin was the first to notice this. "WE'RE IN NINJAGO!" he yelled. Some passing people gave him strange looks and one muttered, "No duh."

Then it took a while for them to realize it.

They were lego.

It sank in.

THEY WERE FREAKING **LEGO**!

Fin freaked out first, "We're lego, we're lego, we're lego, we're lego-" he yelled over and over.

Alan noticed next.

"What the hell?" he said, trying to move his 'hands'.

He looked himself over, "I'M FREAKING PLASTIC!"

Ken was the only one who seemed calm. He just sat down, trying to think of a solution whilst Fin was running in circles and screaming, "WE'RE LEGO, WE'RE LEGO, WE'RE LEGO, WE'RE LEGO!"

Alan was walking up to random people and asking if they were aware they were plastic.

Ken screamed, "CALM DOWN!" Fin stopped running and Alan walked over, deciding no one in this freaking world knew they were plastic.

They huddled together.

"We're not gonna panic, we're not gonna freak out, okaaaaay?" he said slowly.

Alan nodded. "Okay. Fin. Fin? FIN?"

Fin was staring intently at a random person. Then, when the person noticed him he stayed that way, holding the gaze until he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He turned around fast and faced Ken like nothing had happened. "Sure."

Ken and Alan anime sweat dropped.

Fin raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not like I haven't done stuff like this in public before."

"Yup." Alan confirmed. "The weirdest time was when you bought a bag of skittles, opened them, threw them at a random person and yelled, 'TASTE THE RAINBOW!' "

Ken shook his head. "Nah, the weirdest was when he went around telling people they dropped their pocket or their sock was untied to see how many looked down."

"Well, we're gonna have to live here for the time being." Ken said nonchalantly, although on the inside he was also screaming, 'WE'RE FREAKING LEGO!'

"Here, we're gonna have to expect the unexpected." Alan added.

Fin slapped in him the face.

Alan pushed his hand away. "Man, what was that for?"

Fin grinned. "Didn't expect that did ya?"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! Next chappie will be waaaaaaay longer! They get powers? WAT? Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Finding the Bounty- also: WE HAVE POWERS

**HELLO PEOPLE! I AM BACK! Why have I not updated? Blame grades, school, grades, life and grades! T_T** **Anyhow, here's an update to brighten your day! Disclaimer: I wish I owned ninjaGO. If I did, Kai would be way stronger. And (SPOILER ALERT) Zane wouldn't die.**

* * *

The three friends trudged in the desert outside of Ninjago. Fin landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ken, why do we have to go to freaking dessert?" he muttered, practically passing out from exhaustion.

"I agree. Whyyyyyyy?" Alan moaned, leaning against a huge rock for support and shade.

Ken wiped his forehead. "You know why. The ship should be in the desert somewhere."

"This is so boring…" Alan groaned, landing on the ground next to Fin.

"What ship?" Fin spluttered, sand in his mouth. **(he had made a face plant XD)**

"The ninja's ship. The bounty. You know, that one. If we're in NinjaGO, the ninja should be here."

Alan and Fin were up in a millisecond.

"That would be sick!" Alan said, but he was still dehydrated.

"Wait, if were in the show, does that mean we get powers?" Fin pointed out.

"I don't know…" Ken murmured.

Ken waved his hand for effect. The air shimmered and a throwing knife appeared. Which he caught by the handle.

He examined it. "COOL!" he yelled, "KUNAI!"

Fin and Alan just stared.

"Can I create shuriken too? Oh this is awesome!"

"What's a kunai?" Alan asked.

"And what's a shuriken?" Fin added.

"Throwing knives and throwing stars, you both need to watch more Naruto. Call it what you want."

"Oh, so, your power is to create weapons!" Alan said.

"I dunnno. SWORD!" Ken yelled, for effect, and a Samurai sword appeared in his open hand. "AWESOME!" he dispelled all the weapons.

Fin waved his hand to see what would happen. A skeleton rose from the ground in front of him. Ken and Alan yelled, "WOAH!" in surprise and fear, and Fin just grinned. "SICK!"

Alan waved his hand and… Fin went to sleep. His eyes lolled back into his head, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Alan anime sweat dropped. "Seriously." he muttered.

"SERIOUSLY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "I GET THE POWER TO PUT PEOPLE TO SLEEP? HOW FREAKING LAME IS THAT?"

Ken anime sweat dropped, and Fin just lay there snoring.

They stood there awkwardly for a couple minutes. Then Fin woke up.

"Wa- huh?" he muttered, wiping some drool off his mouth. **(LOL)**

"Alan has the power to put people to sleep." Ken stated.

It took Fin a couple seconds to process that information.

"Oh."

Suddenly, a huge shadow covered them. Their heads turned up to see the bounty. The one the ninjas were on.

Fin grinned. "Wow. The plot thickens."

"I didn't even know you had a plot." Ken said.

"No kidding." Alan added exasperatedly.

* * *

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, THE THREE OF THEM TOGETHER JUST QUOTED NICHOLAS CAGE! XD **


	4. Ken's Delirious, Getting on the Bounty

**In this chapter we all see Ken's weirder, freakier and more delirious side.**

**Sorry for the update gap, I was reading AnimeLover1321's fanfic where Lane, Moppet and Alexia (her OCs which I love) go to the NinjaGO world. And to embarrass her if she reads this: To AnimeLover1321 NOTICE ME SENPAI!**

* * *

"So…" Alan said awkwardly. "How do we get up there?"

Ken shrugged. "I dunno."

Fin grinned sadistically. "Let's chase it."

An hour later...

They panted, tired and dehydrated after chasing the bounty with no avail of catching it. Sweat poured down all their faces.

"This… was not… well thought…" Alan coughed. "..out."

"Sorry.." Fin gasped, his limbs just about ready to fall apart.

"WHEEEE!" Ken laughed, delusional.

"Not again…" Alan groaned, skidding to a stop.

"What?" Fin huffed, wiping his forehead, also stopping.

"This was YOU'RE.." Alan choked for a second. "…idea. And you… KNOW he gets delirious when he… gets dehydrated or exercises for … too long."

"SPACE UNICORNS! WHEEEE! HAHALAAALA!" Ken screamed, pointing at nothing.

Fin grabbed him by the arm and said, "Get it together."

"HAHA! LEGGO GRANDPA! AWAHAHAAA!"

Fin raised an eyebrow. "Grand.. pa?"

Alan hit him on the arm.

"DON'T HIT ME GRANDMA! THE SPACE UNICORNS WILL GET YOU! LALA!" Ken pointed to a empty patch of sky.

Alan face turned red. "Grandma?"

Ken staggered and stumbled in circles, going nowhere.

15 minutes later...

"WHEE! POWER OF POOP AND RAINBOWS! LALA!" His eyes were half closed and he was smiling creepily. His arms flailed at his side.

Fin sighed. "This is getting really annoying."

"You said it." Alan moaned, rubbing his temples.

"Can't you just put him to sleep?" Fin asked innocently.

Alan stopped and smacked himself in the forehead.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?"

Fin sweat dropped.

Alan waved his hand and Ken fell to the ground unconscious.

They both sighed in relief as Fin heaved Ken over his shoulder. They stared off into the distance.

"We're never gonna catch the bounty." Fin sighed.

"Never say never." Alan grinned, then he paused. "Unless it's celery."

Fin face palmed.

"But really, how are we gonna catch it?" Fin asked.

"Why do we wanna catch it anyway?" Alan inquired.

Fin stared at him. "THEY'RE FREAKING NINJA FROM FREAKING NINJAGO MASTERS OF SPINJITSU! HOW DO YOU FREAKING _NOT _WANNA MEET THEM?"

Alan sweat dropped. "Sorry. But how are we supposed to even get on a floating ship?"

Fin thought for a moment.

"Maybe I could make a human ladder out of skeletons. Or should I say, skeleton ladder?" he made finger guns at Alan which caused him to drop Ken with a thud.

Alan gave him a _really? _look and Fin picked up Ken again, who was half awake because of the fall.

"Huh?" then he turned red. "Why am I over your shoulder?" he demanded, getting off Fin's shoulder in a millisecond.

"You were delirious. Alan put you to sleep."

Ken gave him a "WUT" look and then said, "I'm not dead." Then he felt like kicking himself, remembering the powers. "Oh right."

* * *

Alan shrugged. "So Fin thinks he should make a human ladder-"

"Skeleton ladder." Fin interrupted.

"Whatever. To get up onto the bounty."

"Cool." Ken said. "But how do we catch it?"

"I don't know." Alan shrugged. "It's almost out of sight."

"We could yell." Fin suggested.

"Our voices aren't loud enough." Alan said.

"Leave it to me. Let's get running." He sped after the bounty like a cheetah and Fin and Alan reluctantly followed.

* * *

Hours Later, delirious point...

"SPACE UNICORNS! SPREADING RAINBOWS THROUGH THE SKY AND SPACE AND TI-IME! DON'T DEFY THE POWER OF COLORS AND CRAYONS!"

"Oh, that's what he meant. Delirious Ken is at least ten times louder than the average person." Alan panted.

Fin nodded.

"DON'T DEFY THEM EVA OR EVA OR EVA OR FEEL THE WRATCH OF UNICORNS AND SPACE AND RAINBOWS!… AND RAMEN! AND CRAYONS!"

Fin and Alan sweat dropped. "This doesn't make it any less freaky…" Alan said.

* * *

On the bounty… (control room)

Nya was driving the bounty when Jay and Cole came rushing in.

"Stop the boat!" Jay said.

"There's a maniac following us!" Cole added.

Nya stopped the boat, wondering who the 'maniac' was.

Out on the deck…

Sure enough, Sensei Wu, Kai, Lloyd and Zane leaned against the railing to peer at the three specks (people, they look like specks from above) running after the ship like idiots.

"Who are they?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that one's the lunatic." Jay said, pointing to one closest to them with dark brown hair.

"Do you think he had mental problems?" Zane asked.

"This is freaking me out." Kai said.

LLoyd just stared. (younger one…)

Sensei Wu said nothing.

* * *

Down on the ground...

"LALALA! RAMEN AND RAINBOWS AND POWA OF THE MOON HOLDING WATCHS THAT HARNESS THE COOLNESS OF THE SUN! AND KARATE! AND FRIENDSHIIIIIIPPPP!"

Fin ended up having to tackle him to the ground.

"Can I put him to sleep?" Alan pleaded.

Fin shook his head no as he contained Ken in a headlock but it didn't cut off his air circulation. He continued to yell.

"KARATE! THE KARATE KID! AND MOM! AND DAD! AND OLD HAAAG KNOWN AS A GRAAANDMA! LOVELOVELOVE! FRIENDSHIP! SUNS! MOONS! YIN AND YYAAANG! RAMEN! KARATE! THE SPACE UNICCCCOOOORNS ARE COOOOOMING!"

Alan covered his ears.

Fin shoved a screaming Ken into Alan. "Here." he said flatly. "Contain him while I make the skeleton ladder."

Alan had to resist the urge to put him to sleep.

"SPACE UNICORNS SPREADING RAINBOWS THROUGH THE AIIIR!" Ken sang in a off key voice.

Finally, the skeletons grabbed the edge of the boat and Fin and Alan, carrying Ken, starting to climb.

* * *

On the bounty...

"AH! They're coming up!" Lloyd (younger, people, younger) yelled.

Yes, the three, now identified as a pale blond haired, dark brown and light brown haired boys where climbing up a ladder of skeletons hanging onto one another.

The first one, pale blond and skinny, wearing black jeans and shirt heaved himself over the side, doing a tumble roll and landing upright on the deck. The light brown haired one threw the dark brown haired one onto the deck before heaving himself up as well.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm Fin," the pale blond one said lazily, pointing to himself.

"I'm Alan," the light brown curly haired one said. Then he jabbed a thumb at the one sitting on the desk, with his hands between his outstretched legs. "And the raving loony over there is Ken."

"LALA! DON'T DEFY THE POWA OF THE UNICORNS GRANDMA!" Ken yelled, pointing and glaring at Alan, who sweat dropped.

"I'm not your grandma…" then he turned to the gaping ninja.

"Let me explain…"

* * *

**AAAND CLIFFIE! I'M DONE! THIS TOOK ME FOREVA! I HAVE A BIG WRITERS BLOCK! SOMEONE PM ME SOME IDEAS! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE! LALLALALAA! SPACE UNICORNS!**


	5. Nyan Cat, Alan Can't Get Past a Level

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! I love you guys! I'm glad so many people-**

**Fin: You mean the three people that reviewed? **

**Shut up. Fine. The three people that reviewed liked Delirious Ken. All three have different 'modes'. Delirious Ken, when he exercises too much, Creeper Fin, when he starts acting really scary and creepy for no reason and Raging Alan, when he loses a level in a video game or something, he gets really rage-y and starts destroying everything. Oh, and is they had theme songs Ken is Hall of Fame by The Script, Fin's Monster by Imagine Dragons and Alan I'm still thinking about. Someone PM me. I'm glad you all liked Delirious Ken~**

**Ken: I deny everything.**

**Don't deny it. It was pretty hilarious. And you're still in it in the beginning of this chapter.**

**Ken: FU.**

* * *

"We, um, had nowhere else to go, so we decided maybe we could hitch of a ride on this boat?" Alan said. But it sounded more like a question than a sentence. He looked at Fin for help.

"So? Can we stay here for awhile?" Fin said, nonchalantly. **(I kinda changed his personality to be a bit more quiet and stuff but when he does talk it's mostly crazy or serious.)**

"SPACE UNICORNS! LALALA!" Ken sang really, really badly. This caused all the ninja to flinch.

**(A/N: See Ken? You're still in it. Ken: FU!)**

Sensei Wu stepped forward. "I assume you have.. ahem, special abilities, considering that rope of skeletons created to climb up here?"

Fin nodded.

"How would you like to stay here to learn to control these powers? Train?" All the ninja's mouths dropped.

"You're letting…" Jay motioned to Ken. ("SPACE UNICORNS WILL RULE THE EARTH ONE DAY!") ".. him-"

Sensei Wu just nodded. "Do your…" He gave Alan, who was trying to calm Ken down, a glance. "…friends possess powers also?"

Fin nodded again. "Ken can create weapons and Alan can put anything to sleep."

Alan muttered some like, _"Lame." _and then asked Fin, "Speaking of, can I put him to sleep _now?_"

Fin rubbed his temples. "Fine." "UNICORNS DO LIVE IN SPACE AND-" Alan waved his hand and Ken fell unconscious.

"HALLELUJAH!" Alan screamed, throwing his arms in the air.

Fin tried to ignore Alan's… um, _happy dance._

"Um.. why was acting like that?" Cole asked.

"He ran for too long. When he gets winded he looses half his consciousness."

The ninjas and Nya exchanged nervous looks.

Sensei Wu led them to their rooms. Well, Alan and Fin. Alan had to carry Ken, who was snoring away over his shoulder.

The room was average sized with three beds, all with white sheets, blankets and pillows.

Fin flopped down on his bed, back first.

Alan, with a suddenly surprising amount of strength, threw Ken on a bed, like he was a rag doll. Which was weird, considering Ken was about, what say, a half foot taller than him.

Alan began looking himself over, panicked, to see if anything had changed. "ARGH! How did I do that?"

"Maybe we… changed a little when we came to this world." Fin suggested, not opening his eyes.

"No duh sherlock." Alan said, meaning their powers.

Fin sighed.

"Now that's he knocked out, how do we wake him up? I'm not letting him take a nap." Fin said.

"Nyan cat." Alan said rapidly and immediately. He grabbed his phone and earbuds (which surprisingly were still in his pocket.) out of his pocket, plugged the earbuds into Ken's ears, turned on the ten hour version of Nyan Cat, and blasted the volume as loud as it could go.

The reaction was instant. Ken's eyes shot open, he grabbed the iPhone and threw halfway across the room where it hit the wall, cracking slightly, yelling, "DIE STUPID RAINBOW FARTING CAT!"

_In the room next to them..._

"Do think he's insane?" Jay said nervously.

"You mean Ken?" Cole answered. "Maybe."

"He might have brain problems." Zane suggested.

"You mean he's retarded?" Kai added.

"DIE STUPID RAINBOW FARTING CAT!"

The ninjas blinked.

"Yup. He's insane." Jay said.

_Back in their room..._

"AH MAN! God, you cracked my phone!" Alan said, picking up his phone.

Ken crossed his arms.

"Then NO MORE CATS WITH POP TART BODIES!"

Fin blinked.

"Are you sure you're not delirious anymore?"

Ken rolled his eyes. "M' perfectly sane."

"Suuuuuure…" Alan said longly and sarcastically, still looking at his phone.

For a while they just sat in silence. Ken got bored so he started throwing knives at the wall, each making a satisfying _thunk _every time they hit the wood.

Fin just stared out the window as if in a trance, and Alan was playing some video game on his phone. (which for some reason still worked perfectly)

It was pretty quiet for a while until Alan starting acting up. At first he was just clutching his phone and grinding his teeth, but soon he was half yelling at the screen. He was stuck on a level and no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get past it.

He started hitting his phone angrily, as if that would hurt the characters on the screen. (yeah right) He was yelling as he did so.

Fin had to restrain him by holding his arms back and Ken held the phone over the side of the boat (there's a porch thingy where you see the sea)

"Alan, calm down or I WILL throw your phone into the ocean!" Alan calmed down a bit, hugging his phone when he got it back.

Nya entered the room.

"Dinner's ready. But beware it's Cole's night to cook AND he cooking breakfast tomorrow."

Fin tried to act oblivious.

"How bad could it be?" but inside he knew the truth.

"Remind me to cook breakfast tomorrow." Fin said after Nya was gone.

"You cook?" Ken said raising an eyebrow.

Fin nodded unsurely.

"Okay then." Alan said.

They walked to the room where they would eat dinner.

* * *

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**Review. And what ninja's your favorite? And which do you like best, Fin, Ken or Alan?**


	6. Cole's Dinner, Pillow Fight & Fin Cooks?

**I decided for once I would give you guys some acknowledgement. I am answering your reviews. In order from the top of the review page to the bottom.**

**iluvninjagothenextstepgirl: Er.. nice name. Also, thank you for sticking with me all this time!**

**DragonDreamer1011: Are you are GMAD member? Also, thank for for picking Ken! I will reveal my favorite characters in order at the end of the chapter. Ninja and OC alike.**

**MagicWolfPup: Luv the name. I like Delirious Ken too. He's so funny to write about. My favorite's Zane.**

**TheDiamondArcher: You need to work on your grammar skills. But I can forgive you for the mistakes, I make them too. Everyone does. And thank for a reviewing! I don't get a lot of guests.**

**iluvninjagothenextstepgirl: They did explain. I had planned on that! Can you predict the future? OH MY GOD PEOPLE WE HAVE A PHYSIC! **

**MagicWolfPup: I'm glad you and everyone else thought it was so hilarious.**

**DragonDreamer1011: Hey! New reviewer! So many people think Ken is hilarious.**

**Guest: -_-' Jerome. Just no. For those of you who don't know, I told my school friend to review (he has no account) and his review made no sense.**

**SlushyGoo: Checked out your profile. Amazing.**

**ThatSmutNinja: I have to say… this is the first time someone has reviewed nothing but "LOL"… anyway thanks it makes my review number go up and I love that! **

**iluvninjagothenextstepgirl: They did meet the ninja.**

**iluvninjagothenextstepgirl: I did, heck look at the chapter I am on now! **

**Also, lots of love towards iluvninjagothenextstepgirl for being my first and constant reviewer! WHEEEE! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The substance in front of the ninja and new in training ninja could only be explained as a green glop of mush with chunks of.. something in it.

Alan poked it with his fork. "Where's dinner?" There was a slight, "_DAFUQ?_" edge to his voice.

"Um.. there." Cole pointed to the glop.

"This is _food_?" Alan said in disbelief. Fin wordlessly elbowed him in the side, making Alan flinch and glare.

Fin pretended not to notice.

Ken stared at the substance for a full minute before thinking, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." and put a forkful in his mouth.

His face, along with Alan and Fin's, turned a considerable shade of green.

_UGH! This is terrible! _\- Alan's thoughts.

_(looks at Ken and Alan) I didn't even know this shade of green existed.\- _Fin's thought.

_KILL ME NOW! -_Ken's thought.

Ken excused himself to go the bathroom where he threw up twice, and Alan ended up doing it in the hallway since Ken was using the bathroom.

Fin finished in a couple seconds, shoving the concoction down whole. He excused himself to go … train, not breaking an iceman exterior. However, as soon as he got onto the deck and out of the ninja's sight, he puked over the edge. Several times.

_Glad's that's over with. _he thought, wiping his mouth. _I am DEFINITELY cooking breakfast tomorrow._

He watched from the deck as Ken and Alan slowly finished off Dinner along with the other ninja, who looked just as green. Ken and Alan stumbled out onto the deck. _How is that FOOD? _was something they all wondered, and a was major worldwide question that would never be answered; forever remaining a mystery.

After some training, leaving some dummies destroyed (Ken had a delirious/insane rampage after too much training) and Fin and Alan distressed.

"Will he _ever _stop doing that?" Alan said, or at least tried to say through a laughing and singing, well more like yelling, Ken, who was being contained by Fin.

"DAYMAN! A-HUUUH! FIGHER OF THE NIGHTMAN! A-HUUUH! CHAMPION OF THE SUN! LALALALALA! MASTER OF KARATE! AND FRIENDSHIP! FOR EVERYONE! LALALALALALAAAAAAAAA-"

After knocking Ken out, Alan heaved Ken onto Ken's bed and jumped onto his own.

Fin laid down on his own and closed his eyes, only to have them meet with a pillow Alan had thrown seconds later.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" he yelled.

"Fin this is childish." Fin said calmly only to meet another pillow to the face.

_Well if you can't beat them… _Fin thought. Slowly and casually he drew a pillow from his own and bed and whacked Alan upside the head with it. _Join them._

The pillow fight, only to abruptly stop when Ken woke up screaming, "THE NYAN CAT IS OUT TO GET ME I TELL YOU!"

**(that was for you, DragonDreamer1011)**

Ken looked to Fin and then Alan, and then back to Fin, then Alan, the Fin, repeating it while Fin and Alan just stood there frozenly engaged in a pillow fight, Fin about to hit Alan on the head with a pillow, only his arms that reeled back to hit Alan were frozen and Alan's 'holding his hands over his face' pose was also frozen. All of them sat poker faced until Ken grabbed a pillow and hit Fin on the arm, yelling a battle cry for the space unicorns.

It went on for a while more, until they passed out from exhaustion.

Fin woke up around 5:00 am and stretched. He put on a set of new clothes that looked similar to his old ones but just not quite.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked through the hallway to the kitchen, silently praying Cole wasn't already there.

He smirked when he found Cole wasn't. He put on a white apron that went weirdly with his black clothes, but whatever.

He started to cook some bacon, pancakes, toast, eggs and other breakfast foods. He was in the middle of flipping a pancake when Alan and the other ninja walked in. Ken was obviously still asleep.

But Fin wasn't done cooking yet, not by a long shot.

Needless to say, he was embarrassed, a cooking boy, also it shattered his ice man barrier.

So, the ninja and Alan quickly exited when Fin started throwing pots and pans and …. rubber ducks **(?) **at them screaming, "I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A HOMOCIDE INVESTIGATION! CAN I HAVE MY PRESCRIPTION, PLEEEASE?"

**(the pointless Nicholas Cage quotes strike again!)**

On the other side Jay said, "Homocide investigation?"

Zane shrugged. "I do not need a prescription."

Alan waved his hand dismissively. "It's a Nicholas Cage quote. Roll with it."

The ninja sort of blanched.

Nya started to enter, muttering, "Isn't Cole cooking this morning? Then why do I see-"

The ninjas didn't even get to say, "Wait, don't go!" before she entered and exited holding a rubber duck.

"Um…" she asked.

The ninja's shrugged. "We don't know either."

* * *

**Next time, we eat Fin's ****breakfast! Don't forget to R&amp;R!**

**My Favorite Ninja in Order**

**1) Zane**

**2) Kai**

**3) Lloyd**

**4) Cole (despite his awful cooking)**

**6) Jay (he's so annoying sometimes!)**

**My Favorite of My OCs**

**1) Fin**

**2) Alan**

**3) Ken**


	7. Fin's breakfast and Shopping

***gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness* I'M SORRY BECAUSE OF THE UPDATE GAP! TT_TT PLEASE DON'T HAVE GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY! TT_TT**

**DiamondArcher: Here's the update… PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEE!**

**Guest: Thank you for the wake up call! *stretches and yawns***

**DragonDreamer1011: I asked if you were a GMAD member because I like GMAD ;D. Thank for you the compliment!**

**iluvninjagotthenextstepgirl: Well THAT was short. But thanks! ^_^**

**TheDiamondArcher: Good for you! And Fin will make a good breakfast, but I'm not sure whether or not I'll go with the cooking contest, maybe later in the story. Thanks though!**

**MagicWolfPup: I'll try.**

**I'm going on a vacation for a week, starting tomorrow, so the update is rushed and really short! Sorry! Oh and prepare for week long hiatus!**

* * *

Fin scooped the last pancake onto a plate, put it on the table, and went to door. He cracked it open, popped his head out and said, "You can come in now."

The ninja, Alan and Ken (who'd woken up in the time Fin was making breakfast) walked in and sat at their normal seats.

They popped some food in their mouths, seemed as if in a trance. When they snapped out of it they began to eat as fast as they could. The food was so delicious! And Fin could cook? And cook _good? _Who knew?

As soon as they were finished they looked at Fin. The ninja's look said, "Sorry." Sorry for what?

Fin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh.. nothing." Jay muttered, getting up and leaving the table, the others following suit.

Nya smirked. "They hate clothes shopping."

Alan put his spoon down. He grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"When are they going?" he asked, putting the glass up to lips and taking a sip.

"They're not. You guys are."

Alan suddenly spit out all of his juice, spraying Ken, who gave him a dirty look.

"W-why?" Alan asked/stuttered.

"Because you each only have two pairs of clothes. Sensei Wu said you need more. Then he plains to give you your ninja suits."

Fin, Ken and Alan gave each other looks. Then Ken and Alan looked at each other. Fin + Public = #$%.

The two things certainly were not a good combination.

"We'll leave in fifteen minutes." she said, leaving the table.

Soon the trio was in their room.

"Shopping? I HATE SHOPPING!" Alan sighed/yelled, sinking into his bed.

"Me neither." Ken grumbled.

"No wonder they were eye-saying sorry." Fin muttered.

"Who was?" Alan asked.

"The ninja. Their expressions said, 'Sorry.'" Fin answered. "Now I know why." he finished bitterly.

"Oh." Alan nodded his head.

"Eye-saying?" Ken asked no one in particular.

* * *

Soon they were on the streets of NinjaGO with Nya.

Fin said, "Hello." to everyone he got the chance to, adding a creepy smile to each one.

Then he walked up to a girl, sniffed her **(A/N: DAFUQ? Don't ask me, I'm just the author! It's Fin doing it.)**, and said, "You smell different when you're awake."

The girl whacked him in the face with her purse. Fin was still smiling when she removed it and scrambled away.

Yup. Fin + Public was _definitely _not a good combo.

Alan kept trying to sneak away to Video Game stores, but Ken always grabbed him by the hood of his sweater each time.

They went to several different stores. 'This is torture.' was each boys thought.

Nya glansen at her watch. "An hour to do whatever you guys want. Meet you at the center of the city then?"

The boys nodded.

As soon as she was out of sight, each boys sprinted in different directions, leaving a puff of dust after them.

Fin entered a Doll Store **(A/N: ?) **and found the aisle with dolls dresses. Preferably lace dresses, lots of white and creepy light pink. He found a couple Halloween themed ones with fake but believable blood splattered on them.

He also bought two porcelain dolls. One blond haired and one brownish blond haired.

He went up the person at the desk with a rather large bag.

The person behind the counter, a girl, smiled. "These for your sister?"

"No. These are for my own personal purposes." he answered in a bone chilling tone.

"S-sure." she answered, quickly taking his money and giving him his change. As soon as he left she could let out the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

Alan found a video game store after some searching.

He found several video games that looked good. He was about to go to the check out desk but a rather tall teenager of about 18 blocked his way with an evil grin on his face.

"I like that game." He said. "Gimme it."

Alan shook his head. "There are many other games for this back in the aisle." he pointed to the aisle he'd just been in.

"No, I want yours. And while you're at it, gimme your money too."

Alan glared. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then something _bad'll _happen." the guy replied, rolling up his sleeve.

**(A/N: For those of you who think Alan'll need Ken or Alan to come and deck this guy for Alan, keep reading. Alan's stronger than he looks: short and skinny.)**

"Yeah. To you." Alan answered, kicking the guy square in the jaw.

**(A/N: Yeah. Martial arts lessons. Not calling him small and skinny now are ya?*)**

The guy toppled over. "How-"

Alan quickly raced to the desk, checked out the games and left.

Meanwhile, Ken did the first thing Alan and Fin assumed he do.

He went to a library.

(does NinjaGO have a library? IDK)

He ran straight to the manga section and read manga for the whole hour, grateful NinjaGO had manga.

They met at the center of the city like they planned to.

Nya asked Fin, "What's in the bag?"

Fin shrugged. "Stuff."

Nya was skeptical and looked to Alan who was visibly carrying some video games. Ken had nothing.

They quickly made it back to the bounty.

* * *

The Trio was once again back in their room, checking out the stuff they bought.

Alan was already playing his new video games, and Fin was dressing his new porcelain dolls.

Ken, however, was lying on his bed bored.

"You didn't get anything?" Alan asked.

"Nah. Read manga in the library the whole time."

"Ah." Alan nodded and went back to his game.

Fin didn't even look up. "As expected."

"What're you gonna do if a ninja finds one of those?" asked Alan, pointing to one of Fin's dolls.

"They wont."

* * *

**AAAAAAND cue dramatic sunset.**

**Sorry for update gap! Remember, week hiatus!**

**Oh, and if anyone makes rude/mean ****comments about Fin's love for dolls you. Will. PAAAAAAAAAY!**

***cue anime flames***

**And that's it. I hoped there was more Alan in this.**

***I'm not saying you said Alan was weak because was short and skinny. I'm just saying someone might assume that. IDK who, but someone.**

**Who will perish, no doubt, soon.**


End file.
